


Your Heartbeat Song

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think it's everyone's canon now, Listen the death isn't permanent, but it's imPORTANT, just someone's head canon that I really loved, lots of comfort, so I tagged it because I don't want to surprise you with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: "after difficult akumas when chat takes a hit for lb, they meet up after recharging and she just lies on his chest and listens to his heartbeat" -ladybuginettesThis is the basic idea with some tweaking





	Your Heartbeat Song

The first time Chat took a hit for Ladybug she shrugged it off easily; mostly because she was still getting used to her own super powers and Chat had bounced back up as if nothing had happened. Over the years Chat had taken hit after hit, some more serious than others, but he continued to rise to his feet and resume the fight. Okay, sometimes he needed a moment to get the ringing out of his ears or to catch his breath, but those kinds of things never kept him down for long. Usually it was just a part of how they fought together against an akuma. Heaven knew she’d taken her share of hits for him, it was inevitable. It was just them.

It seemed that he always managed to get the major brunt of the akuma’s wrath while Ladybug got mostly glancing blows. When she’d fuss over it, on their patrols or meet ups after an attack, he’d brush it off or claim it was to be expected when he carried the godling of destruction and chaos with him all the time. Ladybug started to hate how the akumas seemed to be hitting harder and harder. She’d worry about him even knowing that his kwami was doing everything he could to protect Chat from the magical damage. She wondered if the effects of the fights ever followed him into his civilian life as they occasionally did for her. She’d always ask him to be more careful, and he’d promise to try, but they both knew that he’d never stand by and let Ladybug take a hit if he could prevent it. 

Hawkmoth seemed to have finally taken notice of this, too. His latest akumas were less goofy gremlins and more deadly demons. Even with adding Carapace’s defense and Rena’s illusions and misdirection the akumas were focused on making Chat be Ladybug’s shield, trying to kill two birds with one stone as it were. The team had become very good at hiding Ladybug’s whereabouts and Chat’s movements, too. He’d become less likely to let Ladybug be too far from him as his need to be the tank to protect the healer in the party grew with each attack. Ladybug would have found it funny all the times he’d pull her to the side at the last moment directly into his arms or land on top of her as he shielded her from a blast if it didn’t seem like Hawkmoth was shooting death rays. Still, Chat would try to smile, chuckle, and, if time allowed, make an inane pun as they dashed for cover. To Ladybug it was no laughing matter.

This akuma was different and they all knew it. Ladybug called a retreat after hours of battling the volcanic monster. It chased them relentlessly shooting blasts of red hot magma at any hero it could find. Ladybug heard the explosion to her right and the call of warning from Chat a split second later. Then all she could do is look on in horror as the light dimmed from his eyes and he fell like a rag doll from the roof they were running along. She waited just a breath, willing him to stand back up, but no movement came from the body. She looked up at the akuma and though there were tears in her eyes, there was no mercy to be had for Hawkmoth in general and this akuma in particular. Her fury lent her the strength she needed to tear the akumatized item from the throat of the akuma and shred it to release the corrupted butterfly it contained. 

The cleansing spell worked quickly to put Paris back to rights but Ladybug was focused on only one wrong that needed fixing. She had moved Chat’s body to a different roof and sat holding her partner as she wept. Carapace and Rena both placed comforting hands on her shoulders and she thanked them but reminded them that they would both be out of time soon, and quietly dismissed them. The cloud of pink and red ladybugs descended over the two heroes and Ladybug silently prayed that they could bring back her Chat. It was only when a black clawed hand reached up to wipe away the tears trailing down her face, that Ladybug opened her eyes to see his weak grin. This time the tears that flowed were from gratitude and relief. 

She checked him over asking him to move his toes and feet, even his tail, before acknowledging that they should probably see if he could stand. She had yet to let go of him even as they awkwardly got to their feet. Once upright, Chat put his arms around her as she told him through tears how much he meant to her, how she couldn’t bear to lose him again, and that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again she’d kill him for dying on her. He laughed but held her tight till she was cried out and calm. She held on a little longer asking to hear the strong, steady beat of his heart as her ear had been pressed to his chest throughout their extended hug. How could Chat deny His Lady her request? 

It was only Tikki’s urgent beeping that made her drop her arms and ask him to recharge and meet her at the Tower in ten. Once there she took up her place in the safety of his embrace as they swayed to the music of the city and tried to come up with a plan to defeat Hawkmoth. In the end they had no plan, all the things they could do they had already done, so they left knowing that, at least for tonight, the other was as okay as one could be in a city terrorized routinely by monsters.

The next akuma fight was a disaster and they wouldn’t have won if they hadn’t invited Queen Bee to be part of the mix. After the cleansing spell Queen Bee demanded that they figure out something because both of them trying to protect the other from harm had nearly demolished all of Paris. They admitted their guilt and promised to work something out.

Finally an arrangement was agreed upon. They both let the other do their thing and would rely on everyone in the group to help and protect each other. AND after every akuma battle they would recharge and then meet at their usual spot. Chat would let Ladybug check for damage and then, as a bonus, if the akuma had been particularly awful he would hold her close to let her hear the steady beat of his heart as they dance to the music of their city.

**Author's Note:**

> ladybuginettes on Tumblr posted this comment "after difficult akumas when chat takes a hit for lb, they meet up after recharging and she just lies on his chest and listens to his heartbeat " and the image wouldn't leave me alone. SO I wrote a one shot, I hope you liked it.


End file.
